How To Successfully Lose Your Mind
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: NG one-shot. Darcy Prewett's Saturday begins normal, until she runs into her best guyfriend, James Sirius Potter. Can she keep her hormones in check? Rated T: for mild language and some snogging and a whore.


**A New Generation One-shot.**

I, Darcy Prewett, am losing my mind.

For those of you who don't know me, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if you're wondering, no I'm _not _a prefect. Probably the farthest thing from it, even. People tell me I'm "mysterious," but I believe that's because of my wavy black hair, ice blue eyes, and cold demeanor. Despite that accusation, I'm well liked by everybody, even the teachers, though I don't give an abnormal amount of effort or anything.

Ah, yes, back to my previous statement. See, this morning started out like every other Saturday morning. Term started just last week and thankfully sixth year is a bit of a break, being right in between O. and N.E.; henceforth the reason for my lack of homework. I'm a night owl, so it was twelve by the time I rose. My dormmates, including my best friend, Gwendolyn Belby (a sweet blonde with olive eyes), had already left, so I had the bathroom to myself.

I honestly hadn't planned on doing anything spectacular today, so I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of blue Sperry's (a gift from my muggle mother), and what Americans call a "baseball shirt," the sleeves royal blue. My raven hair was wild, so I merely pulled it in a ponytail. A few touches of makeup later, and I was ready to go.

See? Nothing too crazy yet. Until, of course, I ran into my best guyfriend, James Sirius Potter, on the way to lunch.

And my stomach instantly started doing summersaults. _This _is why I'm losing my mind. I've never had a single romantic thought for the brown, shaggy haired prankster. Yet, here I am, chatting with him over a ham sandwich, using all the willpower I have not to get lost in his chocolate eyes. It does _not _help that I can make out his perfect body underneath his blue tee.

"Grayson—," he begins talking about his best friend Grayson Wood, an athletic boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, "and I were supposed to pull a prank today, but he's off with Gwen."

"My Gwen?" I ask, putting my sandwich back down. She told me _nothing _of this "date," so, naturally, I am angrier than an offended hippogriff.

"Your Gwen," James confirms. I sigh. I'm happy for her, I really am. I do see why she didn't tell me, though. I've been teasing her about Grayson since first year. She knows me; I would've yelled _I told you so_ in her face.

"Where are they?" I pick up my sandwich again and take a bite. Only Hogwarts' house elves could make a measly ham-and-cheese sandwich so damn good.

"Hogsmeade," he replies easily, waving it off. I, on the other hand, am confused. It's _not _a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Explain."

"There's a passageway right into Honeydukes. It's on the Map."

Ah—you see? The Marauders Map, something he _stole _from his dad, Harry Potter's desk. The sneaky git.

"Oh—Jamesie!" I look up and see a bleach blonde bimbo named Jana Finnigan running towards us. If that can even be defined as running. It looks more like skipping to me.

James sighs, leaving me confused. He's been dating the whore for a whole year now—though _I _know they've both cheated on the other—and yet it seems unhappy every time she's around. How lucky can I get?

"_Help me_," James pleads right before the girl reaches our table.

And that's when I do it.

_It_. The final thing to make me concerned for my sanity and wellbeing. I really should be sent the psychotic ward at St. Mungo's.

Before I even know it my lips are pressed onto James, and he isn't pushing me back. Quite the opposite—surprising since his _girlfriend_ is standing right there, in shock—but he doesn't seem to care. His hand caresses my back softly, and he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access. It's instantly granted with a groan.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Prewett! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall comes flying down from the Head table.

"_I'd like to know, too, Professor!" _Jana screeches. Not before I catch her wink at Henry Davies, a Ravenclaw, who's across the room.

"Sorry, Professor, but I couldn't help myself from snogging my new girlfriend, you see. If that's okay with you," there's a twinkle in his eyes, and I realize the last part was for me. I kiss him in response.

"_Darcy?_" Jana yells. Then she mutters something about betrayal.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Prewett, and Miss Finnigan, _detention tonight_, my office," and with that the stern old lady strides away.

"Oh, Minnie," James giggles and kisses me lightly, causing another whimper out of a distraught Jana.

"Jamesie, what about all we had together? Our babies would've been _adorable!_"

"I dunno, Finnigan; I have a thing for black hair."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

** Well, I hope you liked it! It was certainly **_**not **_**my best piece of work, but I was semi-proud all the same. Please, read and review! No flames please. I take that back; flames are welcome.**


End file.
